


Touch

by rstarisk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercing, One Shot, WHERE IS YOUR TAG, idk how to tag, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung gets down dirty and Woozi has no idea why he lets the other to.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fic for Woozi's nipple piercing. That's it.
> 
> Don't shame me :'((((

Everything was silent at the moment. The beating of his ears was the only thing Jihoon could hear. Beyond the heavy black curtains was an audience waiting for Seventeen. He was nervous, as always, but he never showed it. Instead, he looked at the other members who were brimming with nervous energy. There was only one person he wanted to see among the 12 other members. Moving his vision to that person, he finds Soonyoung looking at him too. They really couldn’t take their eyes off one another. It makes Jihoon smirk. 

 

“You’re going in 3... 2... 1...!” 

 

All 13 members rush out the back stage to welcome their audience. 

 

* * *

 

 

The few hours spent on the stage had left Jihoon weak. Compared to the first three days of their concert, the last day was always the day that drained majority of his energy. In their dressing room, the other members were getting ready for their live. They were still full of energy compared to him who was resting on the sofa, sweat making his shirt stick to his back. He felt gross but his knees just wouldn’t give him the energy he needed to prepare.  

 

“Hey, you aren’t going to wipe yourself down?” The voice was familiar. Suddenly, there was a weight closed to Jihoon.  

“I’m too tired to get off this couch.” Jihoon groans. He takes his arm off his eyes and looks over at Soonyoung who was wiping sweat off his temple with a new towel. 

“Want me to help you?” It was an innocent question but Soonyoung, somehow, made it sound different. The implication excited Jihoon.  

“But there’s not much time before the live.” Which wasn’t true. They’d wait for everyone to be in the room before they actual start the live. Jihoon just liked pulling Soonyoung’s leg most of the time. 

“We’ll make time.” Soonyoung smirks. 

 

He stands up from the couch and pulls Jihoon up with both arms. The smaller man groans but stands up anyway, feeling his head go light at the sudden movement. He grabs Soonyoung’s shirt as they made their way to the washroom, grabbing a few essentials on their short trek to the said room. Luckily for them, all the other members had finished cleaning themselves up and was not getting ready for the live at the lounge which left Jihoon and Soonyoung all alone in the washroom. Once inside, Soonyoung locks the door behind them. Slowly, he lifts his gaze and watches Jihoon look at his reflection through the huge vanity mirror in front of them. Soonyoung watches some more as Jihoon pull his oversize shirt over his head, intervening at that moment to grab Jihoon by the waist. 

 

“W-what?” Jihoon asks as he struggles to take his whole shirt off his arms which gets caught up because of Soonyoung suddenly grabbing him by the waist. 

“This.” Soonyoung presses a finger on Jihoon’s nipple piercing, flicking it after to elicit a small sound from the smaller man. “Does it still hurt?” 

“N-no. Hands off.” Jihoon grumbles. He only had the piercing for 2 weeks yet it still ached from time to time. By now, he had expected the pain to have completely vanished but it still made its existence very obvious especially when Jihoon hugs other people and his clothes grazes over it.  

 

Soonyoung, on another hand, was too fascinated with it that he kept flicking it along with Jihoon’s nipple. Watching through the mirror’s reflection, Jihoon found their position quite exciting. As much as his brain told him they should stop, his body was giving in to the touch. And of course, Soonyoung knew that. He took advantage of Jihoon’s sensitivity, leaving kisses along the other’s neck as his hands fondled Jihoon’s chest. The taste was quite salty but Soonyoung was enjoying himself. He pulls lightly on Jihoon’s pierced nipple, drawing out a small moan which charges the coil inside of Soonyoung. He loved the noises Jihoon made. In all honesty, he loved everything about Jihoon. From his cat-like eyes down to his delicate fingers; Soonyoung was whipped.  

 

It was enough though. The touches to Jihoon’s chest did very little to provoke the flame inside of Soonyoung. He needed more contact with the man before him. With that in his mind, Soonyoung forces Jihoon to face him. It surprises Jihoon but Soonyoung pressing his lips against Jihoon’s was even more surprising. He would never do this especially during a concert but they were alone and Jihoon was in no shape to complain. Besides, he was enjoying it himself. The kiss, however, was heated. Soonyoung pushed Jihoon against the counter, forcing him to pull himself up to the counter to accommodate Soonyoung’s weight. The taller settles between his legs, holding Jihoon’s face with both hands as he deepens their kiss, slipping his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth where their tongues meet, battling for dominance. Jihoon was not going to lie. He sucked at kissing. He never had experience in kissing and this was his first time getting this kind of kiss from Soonyoung. The new sensations had left his body prickling with heat as their tongue danced between their mouths, sending pleasure through Jihoon’s small body. Pressing closer, Jihoon moans in response, grabbing Soonyoung’s arms as he pulls away from their kiss, breathing heavily as he tried to make sense of their situation.  

 

But Soonyoung was eager. He wanted to taste every each of Jihoon’s body. He leans in Jihoon’s neck once again, leaving open kisses here and there as the smaller man squirm beneath him, breathy moans coming out from his swollen lips. As Soonyoung kissed and sucked on Jihoon’s pale skin, his hands found their way to Jihoon’s nipples again, fondling the small nubs that were starting to perk from the friction that they have been producing. Of course, it turned Soonyoung on. Jihoon made the most delectable sounds with that mouth of his and Soonyoung wanted to hear more of it. Trailing his kisses down, Jihoon was forced to lay his body against the mirror behind him as Soonyoung kiss on his pierced nipple. It makes Jihoon squirm as the taller man paid undivided attention to his chest that night. He could feel the warm wetness of Soonyoung’s tongue against his overstimulated nipple, which didn’t help with the heat that had started to pool inside of his stomach. He could feel his pants tightening and Jihoon was sure that Soonyoung felt his hardness since he was in between his legs. It was embarrassing; the way Jihoon tried to close his legs only for Soonyoung to spread them apart. The uncertainty was making a mess of him. With no idea how this was going to end, Jihoon could only hold on to Soonyoung’s head as the other continued to suck and pull at his nipple. It was too much. He knew he was past the point of turning back but at the back of his mind, Jihoon wished Soonyoung take it slow. He was still new to everything.  

 

“Jihoon...” Suddenly, Soonyoung’s raspy voice sounds the room. Jihoon takes a moment to catch his breath before looking down at the man between his legs.  

“Y-yeah?” Jihoon squeaks. He hated the fact that Soonyoung could make a mess of him. 

“Can I suck you off?” the question sounded innocent but it was far from it. For a while, Jihoon started at Soonyoung as if he was a mad man.  _Did he just say he wanted to suck me off?_  

 _“_ But I’m all sweaty and gross.” jihoon tries to explain. He was really just afraid of what he would feel if he let Soonyoung get his way. 

“I don’t care. I love every part of you anyway.” the resolve left Jihoon speechless. Who does that anyway? 

“But...” 

“Please Hoonie?” Soonyoung does his best puppy eyes and pout to convince Jihoon, which was very effective given that Jihoon could only sigh and nod at his request. It puts a smile on Soonyoung’s lips as he was granted permission. 

 

Trailing more kisses down Jihoon’s body, Soonyoung takes his time discarding Jihoon of his pants. It comes off easily which leaves Jihoon in his boxers. The contrast of black against creamy legs had Soonyoung licking his own lips as he slowly and tantalizingly pulls off Jihoon’s underwear. Compared to Soonyoung, Jihoon was completely naked in front of him. A sense of pride swelled in Soonyoung’s chest at the sight. Jihoon was beautiful no matter what he wore and what crazy hairstyle he had. There was an obvious blush on Jihoon’s face as Soonyoung stare down on his body.  

 

“Stop staring... I’ll combust” Jihoon says as Soonyoung finally snaps out of his stupor. 

“Sorry. You look really nice, that’s all." Soonyoung grins. 

 

Before Jihoon could even reply, Soonyoung had grabbed both his thighs, pulling them up as the taller man trailed kisses close to his member. The softness of Soonyoung’s lips made it hard to concentrate. Soonyoung was focusing on a certain spot on his inner thigh, sucking and licking until it left a mark. Each nip sending a jolt of pleasure through Jihoon’s member and he could feel precum oozing from the tip. Soonyoung takes notice and decides to stroke Jihoon’s length, drawing out a little moan from the smaller man as he continued with his movements, his hands slicking from the precum that overflowed.  

 

 _Knock! Knock!_  

 

Jihoon jolts from his position. He looks at Soonyoung who only smirks.  

 

“Jihoon hyung, are you in there?” It was Chan. 

“Y-yeah...!” Jihoon slaps a hand over his mouth as Soonyoung paid special attention to the tip of his member, pressing his thumb over it then stroking him again. He glares at the other despite his body shaking from the pleasure. 

“We’re going to do the live in 5 minutes! You think you can finish by then?” Soonyoung gets down to his knees and takes Jihoon’s length inside his mouth, sucking sweetly as Jihoon tried to keep his voice down. 

“mmh-- yeah! I-I can.” Jihoon pants. He grabs Soonyoung by the hair as the other started bobbing his head erratically, trying his best to drive Jihoon crazy. 

“Also, have you seen Hoshi hyung?” Jihoon let out a breathy moan, the quietest he could, given that Soonyoung was sucking him off hard. 

“Nn-no, sorry.” Jihoon tried to push Soonyoung away but he was out of strength. Instead, Soonyoung leads his hands to the counter’s edge where Jihoon gripped his hands on. 

“Oh okay. See you in 5 minutes hyung!” 

 

Once Jihoon was sure Chan was far enough, he lets out a string of moans, biting his lower lip to keep his voice to a minimum as this orgasm came close. He tried to pull Soonyoung away from him but the other was adamant. Instead, he quickened the bobbing of his head, hallowing his cheeks which caused Jihoon to scream out, pulling at Soonyoung’s hair as he came inside the other’s mouth. He tried his hardest to push Soonyoung off of him but the other just held his arms away, keeping his mouth on Jihoon’s length throughout his climax. Jihoon could hear Soonyoung swallow his cum, thinking how hot that actually was. From his view above, Jihoon could see how satisfied Soonyoung looked as he pulls away from  Jihoon’s softening member. The heat the prickled Jihoon’s skin slowly released itself. Jihoon was well aware now of how hot he actually was. It was like coming down from a high he only felt during exercise. He looks at Soonyoung who presses himself against Jihoon again. He puts a hand on Jihoon’s cheek and smiles.  

 

“You were beautiful.” He pulls Jihoon closer, resting his forehead against Jihoon’s. 

“Shut up. You swallowed it. That’s gross.”  

 

Jihoon pulls himself to the edge of the counter, supposedly to get dressed but as soon as his feet touch the tiled floor, his knees gave out. Luckily, Soonyoung was fast. He catches Jihoon by the waist and keeps him close, chuckling to himself as Jihoon stared daggers at him.  

 

“This is all your fault Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon grumbles.  

“Ey ey I asked nicely if I could--” Jihoon covers Soonyoung’s mouth with his hands, heat coming back the tips of his ears from embarrassment. 

“Don’t. You're so embarrassing.” Jihoon could feel Soonyoung smile against his hands.  

 

In the next five minutes, the both of them tried their best to clean up and put on clean clothes. It wasn’t easy but it was definitely the 5 minutes he felt so alive in years. Kwon Soonyoung made him feel alive. Jihoon loved that about him. 


End file.
